


Snugglefuck

by dracodesmadre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt and comfort, Panic Attack, Smut, Snuggling, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Teddy Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracodesmadre/pseuds/dracodesmadre
Summary: “I can tuck you in and make you some tea if you’d like,” Hermione said.Teddy pondered that for a moment. “That sounds nice, but I’d really like to just lay with you and feel you close to me.”She gave a half-smile and laid next to him. “Want to be little spoon?” She asked.“Please,” he whispered.Hermione wrapped her arms and legs around him. He leaned his head back onto her plush breasts and breathed deeply. Her soft body felt so safe, but it was her choices that caused him so much pain.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Teddy Lupin
Kudos: 27





	Snugglefuck

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: panic attacks

  
“Teddy, we shouldn’t,” she whispered.

He nuzzled her neck with his nose, breathing her scent in. His large hands caressed her waist as he rubbed his cock against her naked arse.

“Then we won’t,” he said, in a low and gravelly voice.

She whimpered. “But... but maybe you can touch me a little.”

Teddy lapped his mate mark on her neck. She shuddered, and he could smell her pussy get wetter, already mixed with his cum from their earlier coupling. “A little?” He asked. “You want me to fuck you... a little?”

She turned around in his arms. He looked down and ogled her heaving breasts, all covered in love bites. His love bites.

“We really shouldn’t,” she repeated. “Harry would be so upset.”

Well, that did it. No matter how much he wanted to cling to her, mentioning his godfather made him push her away.

“Fuck this,” he said. “You’re my fucking mate. You agreed to this. Instead, all you do is reject me in public and now in private.”

He nearly choked remembering all the times she pretended not to be as close as she was with him. The pain he felt when she snatched her hand away from his. The tears he suppressed when she barely spared him a glance at family parties.

All he wanted was her.

“It’s not like that, Teddy! You know I love you,” Hermione cried. “I just... everyone will be so upset with me. They’ll think I’m taking advantage of you. Or that I’m a dirty old woman.”

Teddy rolled his eyes. “You’re not old. You’ll live up to 1,000 years now that you’re the mate of a werewolf,” he said. “I’m getting tired of your never-ending excuses.”

She huffed and started gathering her discarded clothes. When she looked back up at him, holding a pile of clothes, she frowned.

“Your hair is jet black,” she said. “I... didn’t realize this upset you so much.”

Teddy’s hair only shifted into jet black when he was extremely distraught. Like when he talked about his parents’ deaths or his grandmother’s illness.

He wanted to feel embarrassed for being so transparent with his feelings, but he couldn’t. He supposed he inherited this openness from his mother.

But from his father: a shame so heavy he can barely breathe sometimes.

The panic attacks normally came when he was alone with his thoughts. Lately, the stress of Hermione’s public rejection weighed him down.

He began hyperventilating. His hair rapidly changed colors every few seconds. Teddy clawed at his throat, trying to breathe, trying to tear off the invisible hand. His knees gave out, and he fell on his bedroom floor.

“Teddy!” Hermione screamed. She already had her shirt on as she lunged beside him. “Oh god, oh god, what do I do!”

She gently began rubbing his wrists and tried to remember how she used to soothe Harry’s panic attacks. They all had issues from the war, and it seemed Teddy was more like Harry than she thought.

“Okay Teddy, breathe with me. Let’s count to ten,” she said. Her hands trembled, but she tried to stay calm.

Hermione counted to ten, breathing deeply, holding eye contact with him. He wheezed but after a few minutes, Teddy began to breathe again.

She brushed a hand through his curly locks, pleased to see it return to the turquoise he favored. His eyes closed, and he leaned into her hand.

“You’re okay, sweetheart,” she whispered. “You did so good right now. I’m proud of you.”

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, until Teddy sat up. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

“Can we- can we lay on the bed together?” He asked.

“Of course, my love,” she said in her gentlest voice. She stood and helped Teddy up on his foot. They walked over to his bed.

He climbed in and patted the space next to him.

“I can tuck you in and make you some tea if you’d like,” Hermione said.

Teddy pondered that for a moment. “That sounds nice, but I’d really like to just lay with you and feel you close to me.”

She gave a half-smile and laid next to him. “Want to be little spoon?” She asked.

“Please,” he whispered.

Hermione wrapped her arms and legs around him. He leaned his head back onto her plush breasts and breathed deeply. Her soft body felt so safe, but it was her choices that caused him so much pain.

“I can’t keep doing this,” Teddy said quietly. “I need you to acknowledge me- us- our relationship. I want to hold your hand and kiss you in public. I can’t be your dirty secret anymore. Every time you cover my mate mark on your neck, a part of me dies.”

Tears fell from his eyes onto his pillow.

Hermione was silent as she processed his words. She burrowed her nose in his hair and caressed his arm.

“Okay,” she whispered. “I’ll tell everyone tomorrow.”

Pure elation coursed through Teddy’s body, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up yet.

“You don’t have to do this alone. I can stand right by your side,” he said. “We’re mates. We’re each other’s equals.”

He felt her nod against his head. “I’d like that,” she said. “I love you, my sweet boy.”

Teddy turned around and lightly pressed his lips against hers. “I need you,” he whispered. His hands began caressing his stomach and lifting the hem of her shirt.

“Fuck me, Teddy,” she moaned.

They kissed softly. He fondled her breasts, pinching her nipples. She reached down and brushed her fingers across his cock.

His body shivered. He sucked on her tongue when Hermione’s hand grasped his shaft. Her thumb stroked the head of his cock and began spreading his precum all over.

“Hermione,” he gasped. Teddy thrust himself into her hand. “Fuck, so good for me, so soft, so sweet.”

She slowed her strokes but gripped him harder. Her plush lips broke from their snog to brush across his face.

“I want you to feel good, Teddy,” she whispered. Hermione began peppering kisses across his face. “I want to make you feel so good.”

His hand dipped between her legs and found her soaked. “Turn around,” he growled. Teddy lifted his fingers to his mouth and licked her pussy juices off them. “I need to be inside you.”

Hermione flipped onto her side. “Now, Teddy,” she whimpered. “I need your cock, sweetheart. Please.”

Teddy pulled her body into him. Now, he was the big spoon. “I’ll fuck you, baby,” he said. His hand snaked down and rubbed against her clit. She writhed against him and keened.

“Teddy! Stop teasing,” she begged.

“I thought you liked it when I played with your pussy?” He joked. His hand dipped down lower, stroking her wet folds. “You’re so wet. So ready for my cock.”

He gripped his straining erection in his hand, wiping her slick across it. “Fuck,” he said under his breath. “I’ll give you what you want now.”

Teddy lifted her leg and pressed the tip of his cock inside her. “This what you want?” He teased.

“More!” She yelled. “Teddy, I need all of you.”

He laughed and leaned his head forward. His hands brushed her hair away from her neck, exposing his mate bite. He licked it and pressed further into her.

“This feel good?” He taunted. “Half my cock?”

“Please, please, please!” Hermione sobbed. She tried slamming her cunt back, tried taking more of him herself, but Teddy held her hips in a bruising grip.

“No, baby,” he whispered against her mate mark. He sucked on it and brushed his thumb against her nipple. “Let me fuck you slowly. Let my cock gently stroke your sweet pussy. Will you let me do that, baby? Will you let me love you?”

She moaned loudly. “I- I-“ she stuttered.

“Please,” Teddy said, flattening his hand against her stomach. “I need this right now.”

Hermione sighed. “Okay,” she conceded. “But... can you start the snugglefuck now?”

He burst into laughter. “ _Snugglefuck_? What on earth?”

As Hermione giggled, he slowly pressed deeper into her, filling her all the way. He continued rubbing circles on her stomach, lazily thrusting into her. When Teddy reached around and fondled her clit again, her thighs began trembling.

Teddy sucked her mate mark, causing Hermione to moan. “I love you,” he said. His hips continued their slow thrusts, and he felt her arse jiggle against him. “You love me? You love my cock filling you up? You love the pretty bite I left on your neck?”

“Yes, yes yes! Oh, Teddy, I’m so close,” she said. Her hands pinched her nipples, and she grounded back against him. This time, he let her.

“Want to cum on my cock, baby?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

“Please!” She screamed. “Please let me cum!”

He gripped her waist and sunk his teeth into her mate mark. Her pussy clenched his cock, milking him, pulling her in deeper.

Her body tensed and mouth dropped open, but no words came out. Teddy knew this must have been a particularly intense orgasm— she was the hardest person to render speechless.

“That’s right, cum for me,” he whispered. “Cum all over my cock.”

When she finished, her body collapsed back into him. He laved her neck and groped her. As he continued his gentle thrusts, his hands pawed her breasts, lightly grasped her neck, grabbed her thighs.

“I love you, my sweet boy,” she whispered. “I promise to tell everyone tomorrow.”

She glanced back at him and licked his lips. “I’m proud to be your mate,” she said.

That was all it took for him to shudder and cum inside her. He hugged her tightly, his large hands squeezing her breasts.

Hermione let out a giggle. “Gosh, you’re so sentimental!”

He threw her a lazy smile and rolled his hips one last time. “Wait!” She said. “Stay inside me. I feel so close to you right now.”

“So, was that a snugglefuck?” He asked.

“Hmm, I think I need to experiment more before I can officially say that was a proper snugglefuck,” Hermione said. “We’ll have to do that a few more times.”

Teddy felt himself hardening already. “I can arrange that.”


End file.
